How the YuGiOh cast eat Reeces
by Mondai Senshi
Summary: Gather together all of the main characters of YuGiOh, and consider what happens if you offer them a Reeces... [ Not to be continued ]
1. Reeces,

DTT -::- HiYa! I'm DTT and I'll be your speaker today! We have some special guests on the Reeces Commercial show: The whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast! First up, let me just say that...  
  
Aibou means accomplice, or partner, and is used to say non-yami.  
  
Er... Let's go see how Yuugi Motoh eats a Reeces peanut butter cup...  
  
***  
  
-::- How Duel Monsters champion Yuugi Motoh eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Yuugi: Hmm... This is odd... I wonder what you do with it? Better ask Yami...  
  
Yami: What is it, Aibou?  
  
Aibou: Well, I was just wondering if you knew what this was... It looks threatening.  
  
Yami: (Overdramatic) Oh, it is! You'd better let me take over! That was close, baka. Er... Aibou.  
  
Aibou: Good, I'm glad I came to you.  
  
(( Yuugi calls upon the spirit of the puzzel to take over ))  
  
Yami: *Eats* Mmmm...  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Duel Monsters champion Mai Valentine eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Mai: Your move, Joey.  
  
Joey: ... I got nothin'. I end my turn.  
  
Mai: Well in that case... Harpy ladies attack!  
  
Joey: Gah... Lost again... Crud...  
  
Mai: Pay up, Joey!  
  
Joey: Okay, okay... Here... *Gives Mai a Reeces*  
  
Mai: Thanks! *Eats*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Bakura, evil spirit of the ring, eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Bakura: Hmm... Reeces...  
  
Ryou: I want one!  
  
Bakura: *Shoves in mouth* (mumbling) I dunno wut yur takin abuht...  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Blue Eyes owner Seto Kaiba eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Seto: Where is that pathetic Wheeler?  
  
Joey: Why me again?  
  
Seto: You, Wheeler!  
  
Joey: Here... *Gives Reeces*  
  
Seto: *Eats* Later.  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Duel Monster Dark Magician eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Yami Yuugi: I will banish you to the shadow realm! Dark Magician, dark magic at--  
  
DM (Eating Reeces): *Looks back at Yuugi and shrugs with chocolate on his face*  
  
Yuugi: Nevermind...  
  
DM: *Gulps*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How dancer Tea eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Tea: Hey, Joey...  
  
Joey: Just take it... *Gives Reeces*  
  
Tea: Thanks! *Eats*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Mokuba Kaiba eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Mokuba: Hey, big brother, have any candy?  
  
Seto: I just got a Reeces from Wheeler. *Gives Reeces*  
  
Mokuba: Thanks, big brother. You're always looking out for me. *Eats*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Duel Monsters champion Joey Wheeler eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Joey: *Hiding in a trash barrel outside school* Finally, a Reeces to eat without anyone taking it! *Drops* Aw, man... *Starts looking for Reeces*  
  
-::- Maybe there is a wrong way to eat a Reeces... -::-  
  
***  
  
DTT: So sorry! Gomennasai, Jonouchi! Anyways, I hope you enjoy these... I dunno why I kept picking on Joey. 


	2. Reeces!

DTT -::- HiYa! I'm ba-ack! ^^ Now we take some of your suggestions for characters and begin to write their Reeces story. Oh, and in the Japanese version, Rebecca calls her bear Tedi-Chan.  
  
***  
  
-::- How kawaii spoiled American Rebecca Hawkins eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Rebecca: Ooh! We like Reeces, don't we, Tedi-Chan? Hehe!  
  
Yuugi: Why do you keep talking to it?  
  
Rebecca: Do you have a problem with that, Yuugi Motoh?!  
  
Yuugi: No, no problem... *Backs away slowly*  
  
Rebecca: Good. *Eats*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Duel Monsters (and another American) Bandit Keith eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Keith: Okay, dweeb, I beat you again, hand it over.  
  
Joey: I'LL RIP YOUR LIVER OUT AND FEED IT TO YOU!!!!!  
  
Keith: C'mon, Wheeler, I won! Gimme my prize!  
  
Joey: *Reluctantly gives Reeces*  
  
Keith: That's better. *Eats slowly, taking his time, while Joey watches*  
  
Joey: KNOCK IT OFF!!!  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- Duel Monster Witty Phamtom eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Phantom: Ah, a Reeces... Penut butter slathered with rich chocolate...  
  
Kaiba: Hey, give that back you ingrateful piece of paper!  
  
Phantom: *tsks* Now, that's no way to treat your own monster. I should be rewarded for my hard work.  
  
Kaiba: Give it BACK! *Lunges*  
  
Phantom: *Eats* Problem solved.  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Dungeon Dice Monsters creator Duke Devlin eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Duke: Ooh, Reeces...  
  
Cheerleaders: Go, Duke-y!  
  
Duke: *Bows* Thank you, thank you...  
  
Cheerleaders: Duke-y, duke-y, he's our man. If he gets candy we surely can!  
  
Duke: *Eats*  
  
Cheerleaders: Aiiii!!!! *Swoon*  
  
Duke: Do they have to keep calling me dookie?  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Egyptian Malik Ishtar eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Malik: If you won't tell me where the pharoe is... I'll send you to the shadow realm forever!!!  
  
Baka-Kun: You moron! That's eadible!  
  
Malik: *Blinks* Really?  
  
Baka: *nods* Yup.  
  
Malik: *Picks up and looks at Reeces* How very odd... *Eats*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Duel Monsters creator Maxamillion Pegasus eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Pegasus: And now that I have collected all 7 millenium items and a Reeces penut butter cup for an offering, I shall bring back my love Cecelia!  
  
Malik: *Grabs items* Yoink!  
  
Pegasus: ... Oh well, I still have my Reeces. *Eats*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How gaurdian of the pharoe Isis Ishtar eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Isis: I may have failed in keeping the god cards hidden, but I still have my Reeces...  
  
Malik: *Grabs Reeces* Yoink!  
  
Isis: ... *Grabs Malik* GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Eep... *Gives Reeces*  
  
Isis: Thank you... *Eats*  
  
-::- There's no wrong way to eat a Reeces penut butter cup. -::-  
  
***  
  
-::- How Duel Monsters champion Mako Tsunami eats a Reeces peanut butter cup... -::-  
  
Mako: The sea is telling me there's buried treasure here! *Takes a deep breath and dives*  
  
Whale: Ruuuuu..... *Swims by to reveal a treasure chest half-buried in the sand*  
  
Mako: *Thinks "The sea has done me well this time" - Begins pulling treasure chest to the surface*  
  
Dolphin: Ee, ee! *Helps push the chest upward*  
  
Mako: *Surfaces and drags chest onto shore, then pries it open with a crowbar* Look! A Reeces! It's covered with salt water, but still good! *Eats* Yum...  
  
DTT: Ewww, you don't know where that's been!  
  
-::- Maybe there is a wrong way to eat a Reeces... -::-  
  
***  
  
DTT: Fwee-hee-hee!!! This is a nice extension of my break from Millenium Tours... Anyways, Baka-Kun's my nickname for Bakura, and I'm not sure I got any character personalities right, but oh well. 


End file.
